


The Map That Leads to You

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr: Ooh could you please do a soulmate imagine with Grant Gustin? I love the idea of the map/countdown I think that’s so cute!! ❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Map That Leads to You

Your soul mate had to be one busy guy, the miles on your wrist were always changing, closer, farther, but that was what made you sad, miles. The reading on your map was always in miles and never got down to feet, inches. It was as if you were destined to be apart from one another. Though you were curious about why the distance would change so often, you figured he just had an exciting life compared to the you who had a mundane life consisting of going to work and staying home to watch Arrow. **  
**

You rarely liked the superhero genre but somehow you had managed to start watching the show. It was somewhat embarrassing to admit that you watched it mostly for Emily Bett Rickards aka Felicity Smoak since the main focus of the show was about Oliver Queen but who could really tell when Felicity constantly stole the show?

Maybe that’s why that you had never really fantasized about your soulmate. At least more than the obvious distance.

You had a major girl crush. That could only explain why you took your paid vacation days to visit/stalk the set of Arrow. It was time, finally, to get over your celebrity crush. Luckily for you, your twin (who wasn’t really your twin but rather your best friend) worked as a personal assistant on the Arrow and with permission, you were granted to replace her for the day in the afternoon since she was feeling sick.

You heard murmurs around you about a guest star playing a character named Barry Allen flashing in on the episode which only barely piped your interest.

Suddenly, the crowd fell into a hush and the scene began to record. A young man with short hair stepped off the train with his suitcase as he was pelted with ‘rain’ which was really just water from a water hose. Though it was a sort of dreary day, you felt warm inside today though you just passed it off as a weird day.

When the scene was finally deemed good enough; every other fan had to leave for the rest of the scenes while you were given your friend’s pass.

You were not even 200 feet away from Felicity! You nearly squealed in excitement but quenched your fangirling in order to grab drinks for everyone. You distantly heard the scene begin as you left for Starbucks (though you later discovered that there was a place to get drinks right in the same lot) and when you returned, slowly sliding the large heavy door open you heard your idol’s voice echoing gently along the walls.

“What did you say your name was again?”

“Barry. Allen. “ The guest star, whose name you had yet to find out, spoke with a distinct tone that you couldn’t seem to make out.

“Felicity. Smoak. “

You couldn’t hold in your laugh at the look that Oliver had given Barry Allen.

An annoyed yell, “Cut!” before the place marker clapped together. Everyone glanced in your direction and you blushed, ducking behind an intern.

Your friend’s boss sighed and waved you over which you promptly obeyed, “Y/N-”

You looked at him nervously, waving your arms around as if that would help with this situation, “I-i’m sorry, sir! His face was just a bit too hilarious **not** to laugh!”

Realizing your mistake, you looked over at Stephen Amell, blushing, “N-Not that you’re funny looking or a-anything!”

He shook his head, smirking at you, nearly making you faint.

Sure, your idol was Felicity but it wasn’t as if Oliver wasn’t attractive as well.

A loud boisterous laugh, one that warmed your heart but was unfamiliar sounded throughout the building. You turned towards the source; the guest star. Your arm warmed, the one with your soulmate’s, making you glance down.

**5 feet.**

Nerves, you were filled with tons of them. The first time it was this low and you took this long to notice. Swallowing your nerves, you stepped towards him, ending your conversation with your temporary boss. Two small beeps sounded around the room, echoing as one.

**3 feet.**

He smiled at you, quirking his brow up as if to question you.

**8 inches. 4 inches.**

“So you’re my soulmate?” Your tone was curious though you feared that it was laced with judgment.

“And you’re mine.” His smile turned into a smirk, “Beautiful as I expected.”

Your face flushed a shade darker than before,” I -I wasn’t really expecting an actor- much less one I’m not familiar with..”

You really needed to keep your mouth shut. You had, though not intentionally, insulted your soulmate by calling him a small-time actor.

He laughed, “Well then, my name is Grant. Grant Gustin, soulmate. “

You stepped even closer unconsciously at the sound of his laugh, “Y/F/N. My name is Y/F/N Y/L/N.”

He took a hold of your hand and pressed a kiss to the soulmate map, making it beep erratically, “Don’t suppose you want to go to dinner after filming?”

You laced your fingers together, “I’d love to.”


End file.
